The present invention relates to a protective device for use with a variety of objects, and more specifically to a protective device that has two sections, each section secured to the other on one side and having a locking mechanism for locking the device in a closed position.
Containers have been used as protective devices for a variety of objects. They have been used to protect objects such as swords, needles, knives and scalpels. Most of the guards used in the prior art do not provide for secure protection of a blade such that the tool can be easily transported by its handle. For instance, the prior art includes a container for storing a used hypodermic needle and an apparatus for protecting a bayonet.
One example of the prior art is a container for disposal of a used hypodermic needle. The container has two halves hingedly attached to one another. Each half has an aperture at the bottom for securing the base of the used needle and each half has a set of ribs on the interior such that, when the two halves are closed and locked, the used needle is securely held by the ribs on each half of the container. The container has a simple latch that can easily be locked and unlocked for disposing the used needle. The container is not child-resistant and can easily be opened.
Another example of the prior art is an apparatus for protecting a sword or bayonet. The apparatus has a pair of sections, each section clam-shaped and hinged to one another at the bottom of each section. The sections are clasped at the top ends of each section, therein leaving an aperture at the top such that a blade can be easily and quickly removed. The apparatus also has a spring on the interior of each section so that the blade can be kept clean of any residue. One problem with this type of prior art is that the blade is not securely contained within the apparatus. The apparatus was designed for quick removal of the sword on the battlefield, thus the blade can move and shift within the apparatus, thus potentially causing damage to the blade. Furthermore, if the apparatus is turned upside down, the blade can easily fall out of the apparatus. Like the other prior art described herein, the blade is not safely stowed and thus is not child-resistant.
A further example of the prior art provides an apparatus for storing objects. The apparatus is an elongated flat plastic box hinged along one side and having a pair of latches spaced along the opposite side. The box has a single locking device wherein the male part of the latch is connected to an actuating tab formed in the top at one end and in the bottom at the opposite end of the elongated box. The female part of the latch is formed in the opposite part of the box in mating relationship with the male part of the latch. The plastic box does not securely hold an object. The latching device can easily be opened by either an adult or child. Furthermore, the box does not provide for a handle of the object to extend out of the box such that the object can easily be carried without damage.
As the prior art examples show, a number of disadvantages remain. First, the prior art does not provide a protective device that has a child-resistant locking mechanism. Furthermore, the prior art does not provide for a protective device that securely holds an object in place such that the object does not move within the container, thus reducing potential damage to the object. Another disadvantage of the prior art is the lack of a protective device wherein an operator can transport the object by its handle while still protecting the object. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art is the lack of a protective device having a dual locking mechanism.
Therefore, what is needed is a protective device that has a child-resistant locking mechanism. What is further needed is a protective device for use with an object that securely holds the object in place such that the object is secured within the device as it is transferred from one location to another. What is further needed is a protective device for an object wherein the operator can transport the object by its handle such that the object does not fall out of the container yet is still securely protected within. What is further needed is a protective device having a dual locking mechanism.
The present invention satisfies the need for a protective device that secures an object and is child-resistant.
The present invention further satisfies the need for a protective device that securely locks the object within the device such that any sharp portions of the object do not contact the walls of the protective device when the device is in a closed position.
The present invention further satisfies the need for a protective device that immobilizes the object such that the object cannot fall out of the device when the device is held in various positions, yet may provide a cavity such that a handle of the object extends from the protective device whereby the handle can be carried for easy and safe transportation of the object from one location to another.
The present invention provides a protective device for use with a variety of objects. The protective device has two sections, each section rotatably attached to the other along a first edge. The device also provides a locking mechanism, the locking mechanism securing the two sections to the other along the second edge of each section such that the protective device is locked in a closed position.
The present invention may also provide stoppers located on an inner side of each section, the stoppers aligned with one another on the inner side of each section such that the object is secured between the stoppers when the device is in the closed and locked position. Furthermore, there may be provided a bottom portion, such that the bottom portion, when the device is in the closed position, forms a cavity such that a handle of the object extends outside the device for ease of transporting the object when the device is in the closed position. The bottom portion also has a flange, the flange providing a positive stop such that the object is secured within the protective device.
The above advantages, features and aspects of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, appended claims and accompanying drawings.